


The Trust Job

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	The Trust Job

The sex was great.

But there was a kind of… well… a sameness to it that was disconcerting. Parker – being Parker – had sex the way she did everything else; she found a goal and she went after it. The goal during sex was orgasm – mutual, thank God, Hardison often thought – and Parker zeroed in on that goal and, well… yeah, well.

Hardison loved Parker in so many ways, and the sex _was_ great. But sometimes he wished she’d let him take the lead, make love to her instead of just having sex, hell, seduce her even.

He’d tried to hint at it, but Parker didn’t do hints. He’d thought about playing with a little kink, since tying her up was probably the only way he’d get her to hold still long enough, but that didn’t work out, not at all. He’d learned that the one time he’d bracketed her tiny hands in one of his large ones and pulled them up over her head as though she was tied to the headboard. She’d gone very still, and the look in her eyes went from playful to wary and almost scared – scared of _him_ – in a single blink, and Hardison had let her go immediately.

They hadn’t talked about it. Parker had to be good and ready to talk, and she wasn’t that time; she’d just sat up and silently put on her clothes and left the apartment. When she came back the look in her eye had changed to the impish one that usually meant she’d stolen something big and she was proud of herself, and she’d wrapped her arms around him and tugged him down for a kiss.

And then the sex had been great again.

So Hardison decided that he’d just have to say it. Tell her what he wanted, in clear words that she would be sure to understand, because like hints, euphemisms usually went right over Parker’s head.

“I want to make love to you,” he said, and she grinned at him from across the room, then tackled him, all enthusiasm and heat. He could just let go, Hardison supposed, just let her do her Parker thing, but he wanted to teach her something new. So he gently unwrapped her arms and eased back, looking into her face.

“I thought you wanted to have sex,” she said, looking confused, and did that sexy little pout thing that he found ridiculously hot.

“No,” he said very carefully, watching her face. “I want to make love to you. I want to show you that it’s not always a race to the finish.”

A million expressions must have flickered in her eyes as she processed this – lust and a little fear and a little more trust than the fear – and then her face cleared. “No handcuffs,” she said shortly, not meeting his eyes. He nodded, and she just laid back and started to unbutton the snug black top she wore.

“Uh-uh, girl, that’s the point. Let me.”

“I…” She looked awfully doubtful, and Hardison started to have a few doubts of his own. He didn’t want to scare her, after all; he just wanted her to see that she could… let go. Trust him to take care of her sometimes.

“Parker.” She finally met his eyes, and Hardison cursed himself inwardly as he saw they were shiny, just this side of tearing up. Shit, he’d scared her or confused her enough that she felt uneasy, and that wasn’t the point at all. _Gotta figure it out a different way,_ he thought.

“I’m doing it wrong,” she said, and his heart just about broke at how miserable she sounded. So he offered her a hand up, and she took it willingly enough, using him to haul herself into a sitting position. And Hardison just wrapped long arms around her shoulders and held her while he figured out what to say.

“Look, girl, you trust me?”

She nodded against his chest, but it seemed hesitant and unsure.

“Parker. Look at me.” He loosened his hold so she could look up at him. “Good. Parker, do you trust me?” Asking again, words spaced out so she could consider what he meant, how she felt about it, all the little details that made Parker Parker.

“You never leave me behind. I trust you.”

 _Oh, sweetheart,_ Hardison thought, _if that’s your only criterion for trust, you’re worse off than I thought._

“Then trust me to take care of you. Please?”

“I… okay.”

“Okay.”

He started with them sitting up, a gentle brush of lips, easing her back slowly. They kissed, and Parker seemed to get the hint after a few minutes that she didn’t have to rush this. She relaxed by degrees, from confused to curious to cooperative, and finally she lay back against the pillows.

“You doing okay there girl?” Hardison really did want to know. But she just laid there, eyes wide and pupils huge. “Parker?”

“I’m okay,” Parker said in a breathy tone that was utterly unlike her, and Hardison started to work on the tiny buttons. Even that simple action, with his knuckles occasionally brushing against Parker’s nipples through the fabric, made her breath come faster. “Touch me.”

Hardison smiled at her. “I got you, baby,” he said softly, and bent to take a rosy nipple into his mouth.

He made love to her slowly and carefully, using tongue and lips and sensitive hacker fingertips (and every technique he’d ever learned on the Internet, age of the geek baby) to bring Parker pleasure not once, but three times before he slipped himself into her and did some moaning of his own for awhile.

“Alec…” Parker all but shouted out on the final peak, and Hardison froze for just a moment, because the only other time she’d called him that was when he’d been buried alive. But Parker took the situation into her own hands (so to speak), because she wrapped her legs around his waist and just held on as they both cried out their release.

“God, girl,” Hardison panted as soon as he had breath enough to say anything at all.

“Mmhmm,” Parker murmured, and sat up. “I liked it. But I like the other way too. Can we do both?”

“ _Now_?”

Parker giggled that silly little giggle, the one with the little snort at the end of it. God, but Hardison loved that giggle.

“Whatever you want, Parker.”

“Do you trust me, Hardison?” _Huh. I’m only Alec during sex or danger?_

“Sure.”

“Let’s go jump off a building.”


End file.
